The Wife
Go and collect Mrs. Chonks Take the car and dump it into the sea, this will get rid of any evidence. }} The Wife is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to the protagonist, Claude by Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory owner Marty Chonks from a public telephone outside the factory in Trenton, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Marty Chonks continues in his money problems, and tells Claude that his wife has an insurance policy that he wants to claim. This would also stop his wife from spending vast amounts of money that he doesn't have. Claude goes inside the factory premises to get an Esperanto and drives over to Classic Nails in the Red Light District, where he picks up Mrs. Chonks. He drives her back to the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory, where she is killed by Marty and turned into dog food. Marty tells Claude to dump the car into the waters near Portland Beach and Saint Mark's in order to get rid of any evidence, which Claude does. This is a reference to the insult "Fish Wife". Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car *''Go and collect Mrs. Chonks'' *Take her to the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory *''Take the car and dump it into the sea, this will get rid of any evidence.'' Reward The reward for this mission is $2,000. The mission Her Lover is unlocked. Deaths *Mrs. Chonks - Killed by her husband, Marty Chonks, for causing his money problems. Gallery TheWife2-GTAIII.png|Claude entering the parked Esperanto. TheWife3-GTAIII.png|Claude picking up Mrs. Chonks outside Classic Nails. TheWife4-GTAIII.png|Claude dropping off Mrs. Chonks at the factory. TheWife5-GTAIII.png|Claude pushing the car into the water. TheWife6-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. Walkthrough TheWife-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude picks up the payphone in Trenton and is once again employed by the Bitch'n' Dog Food factory owner, Marty Chonks. Marty tells Claude that his business is failing and that Marty needs cash. TheWife-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Marty realizes that one way of gaining cash is killing his wife and claiming her insurance fee. TheWife-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Marty tells Claude that a car can be found in the usual spot in the factory compound. TheWife-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Marty instructs Claude to pick his wife up from Classic Nails and bring her back to the factory so she and Marty could "talk". TheWife-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude getting into Marty's Esperanto. TheWife-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude driving to Classic Nails to pick Mrs. Chonks up. TheWife-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude nearing Mrs. Chonks' location. TheWife-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Mrs. Chonks getting into the vehicle TheWife-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude taking Mrs. Chonks back to the Bitch'n Dog Food factory. TheWife-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude and Mrs. Chonks arriving at the factory. TheWife-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Mrs. Chonks walking inside. TheWife-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|After Mrs. Chonks goes inside, a chopping sound and her screams are heard. Claude is then tasked with getting rid of the car by dumping it in the water. TheWife-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude, about to push the Esperanto into the water. TheWife-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Claude pushing the car into the water. TheWife-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Although the mission passed message gives a reward of $2,000, the player will receive $3,000. *This mission, along the rest of Marty Chonks' string of missions are a reference of the 1989 romantic crime drama The Cook, The Thief, His Wife & Her Lover. Navigation }} pl:Żona ru:The Wife Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III